parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ohana Book (ExplosiveFan Style)
The Ohana Book (ExplosiveFan Style) is an ExplosiveFan spoof of The Jungle Book. Cast: *Mowgli - Bambi (Bambi) *Baloo - Baloo (The Jungle Book 2) *Bagheera - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers!) *Colonel Hathi - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *King Louie - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Kaa - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 2) *Shere Khan - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Shanti - Faline (Bambi) *Winifred - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) *Hathi, Jr. - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Monkeys - Smurfs (The Smurfs) *Baloo (dressed as King Louie's girlfriend) - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Flunky Monkey - Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Aleka - Bagheera (The Jungle Book 2) *Jungle - Stern Lodge, Timber Pointe Dr., Hudson, IL *Man Village - Forest, Timber Pointe Dr., Hudson, IL *King Louie's Temple - Main Lodge, Timber Pointe Dr., Hudson, IL Scenes: #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 1: ShapeTales Theme Song (1998-2000) #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 2: Cast Video #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 3: Bambi's Camp Life/Meeting at Council Rock #The Ohana (The Jungle Book) part 4: Bambi and Bonkers Encounter Shere Khan #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 5: Dawn Patrol/("Larry the Cucumber's March") #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 6: Bonkers and Bambi's Argument #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 7: Bambi meets Baloo #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 8: ("The Bear Necessities") #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 9: Bambi is Kidnapped by the Smurfs #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 10: Bambi meets Wreck-It Ralph ("I Wan'na Be Like You") #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 11: Bonkers and Baloo's Moonlight Talk #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 12: Bambi Runs Away #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 13: Muffin Songs with Everyone: Funiculi, Funicula #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 14: Ratigan Arrives ("Larry the Cucumber's March" (Reprise)) #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 15: Bambi and Shere Khan's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 16: Shere Khan and Ratigan's Conversation #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 17: Bambi's New Friends ("That's What Friends are For") #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 18: Bambi Confronts Ratigan/Rat Fight #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 19: Poor Baloo #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 20: Bambi meets Faline ("My Own Home") #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 21: The End ("The Bear Necessities" (Reprise)) #The Ohana Book (The Jungle Book) part 22: End Credits ("That's What Friends are For" (half 2) (during the credits)) Credits: Intro Used: *ShapeTales Theme Song (1998-2000) Movie Used: *The Jungle Book (1967) Song Used: *Muffin Songs: Funiculi Funicula (2011) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Bambi (1942) *Bambi II (2006) *Bonkers! (1993-1995) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *VeggieTales (1993) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) *The Smurfs (1981-1990) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Category:The Jungle Book Movies Category:The Jungle Book Movies Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:ExplosiveFan